PTA Sans
by FadedZane
Summary: Had no idea what to name it and my first PTA Sans Fanfiction as well as my first Undertale Fanfiction cx and along with the Genres are Romance,and hurt and comfort :p
1. First day p1

Keep in mind that Papyrus, Sans, Asgore,Frisk(no gender and autistic!),Toriel all live in one house,and I might add Chara,Flowey(or Asriel) to the story. No Sans and Toriel aren't dating/married. and yay PTA Sans :D. Also might add Scootaloo x Sans later on :3

And then finally the ages,of only three characters cuze I'm too lazy to do the rest :v

Toriel and Asgore: 40 to 50

Frisk: 7 to 10

Oh,also Gaster is in this as well,being the dadster of Papyrus and Sans cx and last thing I recommended searching up PTA Sans because I'm not good at describing characters also this is my first PTA Sans Fanfiction so sorry if it's bad TwT

* * *

It has been at least two yeas since the barrier was broken and Frisk became the ambassador. At first,the humans where reluctant and scared of the monsters,but soon, almost all humans trusted the monsters and got along well.

 _It's a beautiful day outside._

 _Birds are singing,flowers are blooming..._

 _On days like these,people like you..._

 _SHOULD BE VACCINATING YOU FUCKING KIDS HELEN!_

 _AND FUCK YOUR LEMON SQUARES LINDA!_

...well...most of the humans

* * *

"Sans?"

The skeleton heard Toriel behind him,"yeah?" Sans responded,his forever stuck smile on his face as he looked up at the goat mom.

"Could you please go to the PTA meeting tomorrow?" Toriel asked.

"i dunno." Sans shrugged. He could hear the stress in Toriel's voice,which made him worried.

Toriel glared at Sans,"I'm going to be gone tomorrow, I won't be make the meeting!"

Sans looked Toriel in the eyes before shrugging,"Fine,I'll do it."

"Promise?"

Sans sighed,"you know I don't like making promises tori ,but okay." Sans gave a nod.

Toriel gave Sans a hug,"Thank you Sans." She said after she stopped hugging Sans.

"Good night Tori." Sans said,heading over to his room.

* * *

 **Next day**

"so where does this PTA thing?" Sans asked Frisk,holding their hand. Frisk lead the way to the PTA room.

Frisk stopped outside the door where they where stopped by a brown haired woman wearing (insert cloths here),"Um EXCUSE me," the woman said rudely,"This is a Parent Teacher Association,no bring your great great Grandparent teacher association."

Sans looked up at the woman a bone-brow raised,Tori had talked about some of the people at the PTA and she specific told him about Helen,Linda,and Diana who caused the most problems," oh! I see what you mean,diana. we're both in the same boat I guess. you're make up is REALLY convincing. But in reality you probably just a...DIANAsaur." Frisk giggled while Diana just glared at Sans.

"Frisk needs and actual parent here." Diana snapped.

"toriel couldn't make it,so I'm taking her place." Sans seemed to smile even wider,"or maybe I should have brought my old man." Diana rolled her eyes and let them pass. Sans let Frisk go off and play with the other kids. Sans took a seat and waited for the meeting to start,as he did so,he kept a close eye on Frisk who was playing with MK and a few other monsters.

"Um,excuse me." A voice said from beside him."

"hmm?"Sans said,looking in the direction it came from," oh hi." He said to the Anthro pony(Scootaloo) who was holding a cup of ice water.

"You must be Sans the skeleton, it's nice to meet you." The pony said smiling.

"it's **ICE** to meet you too." Sans chuckled at his own joke,"what's your name?" Sans asked.

"I'm Scootaloo, I'm a new teacher." The pony responded.

"you look kinda young to be a teacher." Sans said closing his eyes.

"Why does everyone say that." Scootaloo said frustrated before realizing Sans has fallen asleep. Scootaloo poked him.

"hehe,i'm still awake Sans said opening one eye to look at Scootaloo, that's when a woman(Linda) walked in.

" Sorry I'm late!" Linda said before writing some things on the board. **Budget,School play,Vaccinations and Bake sale**. Every teacher and parent took their seats as Linda got started.

"Do you wanna try a lemon bar?" Scootaloo asked in a whisper Sans,taking a seat next to him.

" sure,why not." Sans shrugged before feeling a tug on his jacket,he looked down and saw Frisk," oh hey frisk." Sans said smiling.

 _'Don't try the lemon bars!'_ Frisk signaled. Sans looked at Frisk confused,' _They're bad.'_ Sans looked up to see Scootaloo had already gotten two lemon bars and was heading back to them.

"Here ya go." Handing Sans one of the lemon bars," no shame in trying." Sans shrugged taking a bite of the lemon bar... It was as hard as a brick," I immediately regret my decision. " Sans said, "Who made this! It's terrible!"

"You should be thankful for what you get!" Linda snapped.

"you're so called lemon bars are the terrible linda,what'd you use?" Sans asked,"cement?" Linda glared at Sans,"hey don't be a **SOUR** puss." Scootaloo rolled her eyes while some of the parents and teachers laughed,"i know someone who can make better lemon bars than you."

"Everybody loves my lemon bars!" Linda snapped back.

"suuure,is that why they're as hard as a brick?" Sans asked,"I don't think ants would eat them."

* * *

So uh,I just came up with an idea for chapter two and I don't want to linger on this chapter,if you want me to finish chapter one(or better yet,I should put this as part one,yeah IMA do that) let me know cx


	2. Don't talk shit about Gaster

Don't talk shit about Gaster. Also IMA give Sans more expression I guess cx

* * *

 **A few months after the first PTA meeting which was followed by more up till now.**

"Hey Sans?"Gloria asked.(don't ask what she looks like,cuze I'm really not gonna describe the characters much sorry...)

"yeah?" Sans responded. At the moment,they were all waiting for Linda,again, who always took forever to get to the meeting,so they sit and talk. Helen and Diana sat far away from Sans,and were usually in their own little group. Scootaloo always seems to sit on the right of Sans but if the seat was taken she'd try and sit close to him. Strangely enough,their was always one empty seat on Sans' left... But Sans knew it was always occupied.

"You've always mentioned your father,but you've..." Gloria paused,unsure if she should continue,"Never really told us much about him." 1

Sans white glowing eyes disappeared from his eye sockets for a short moment before coming back,"I'd love to tell ya all about him." Sans chuckled,closing his eyes,"But you know it's rude to talk about someone who's listening." When he opened his eye(sockets?)again,his white pupils where gone once again. Sans felt hands on his shoulders, _It's fine Sans,they deserve to know a little about me._ Sans signed,looking out the window seeing the kids play,it was easy to locate Frisk,once again playing with MK,"Doctor W.D Gaster was a royal scientist...he was also the best dad." Sans always found it difficult to talk about his father,the memories where strong,"he cared a lot about me and papyrus, even when he was busy he always made time for us." The light returned to Sans' eye sockets

"What happened to him?" Gloria asked,"We've never seen him and no monster has ever mentioned him but you."

"What does the W.D mean?" Scootaloo added.

"w.d means wing ding," Sans answered, hearing the door click open,"I don't wanna talk about what happened."

"Talk about what?" Linda asked as she walked in.

"nothing Sans shrugged," it doesn't involve you."

Linda seemingly growled before starting the meeting,"So the bake sale is in two weeks,and no one has volunteered to bring anything so far."

Scootaloo shot up in her seat,"I can ask Applejack and Applebloom if they can bring some apple pies." Linda ignored Scootaloo and continued talking.

"So it looks like I'll have to bring my lemon bars." Everybody in the room inwardly cringed.

"Why'd anyone want to eat you nasty lemon bars? Scootaloo said that she'd ask if her friends could bring some apple pies and you ignored her."Sans said,it was only a few minutes in and he was already annoyed with Linda. Suddenly,an idea popped into Sans' mind,but he'd have to wait.

"At least my lemon squares exist." Linda smirked.

"...I'm at a loss here." Sans said,but a feeling a dread went down his spine.

"Well," Linda started,"you've always mentioned your father,but never truly talked about," she sneered,watching Sans' expression, "I mean,it's like you made him up,I bet he's dead."

"Stop it Linda..." Sans voice was cold,"I wouldn't push your luck " Scootaloo had placed a hand on Sans' back,telling him to stay calm and not let Linda get to him.

"Oh Sans,don't hide it,you only made it up," Linda smirked,knowing she was getting to him,"it's nothing but a _LIE_ your father never _existed_ and you're only trying to hide the sad truth that you never had one,and if you did he never cared about you."

"Shut up." Sans did his best to keep his voice steady,but struggled,"You...don't know anything..." He stood up," _I'm ...leaving..."_

"I must be right if you're leaving." Linda laughed,receiving glares from the other PTA members but from Helen and Diana who approved.

"hey,scoots," Sans said,looking at the Anthro pony,"make sure frisk gets home safely." After that,he teleported away.

The meeting didn't go on peaceful,and was cancelled early. Before Scootaloo left,she stopped by Linda,"I hope you're happy,that little show of yours." She didn't wait for Linda's response and went to find Frisk.

"I did them a favor by getting rid of the skeleton." Linda mumbled as she cleaned up. After a few moments,she found a piece of paper,Wing Dings written on it which translated into, _You'll regret making my son cry you filthy animal._ Linda was confused,but threw the paper away, not knowing what it meant.

* * *

(little note,even tho italics represent thoughts,which they do for all my stories,but when I use them for conversations between Gaster and Sans,it means they're using Wind Ding speech/text/language also it's not the goopy version of Gaster cx )

 _"Sans."_ Gaster said impatiently, _" Why must you hide?"_

 _"I don't know..."_ he responded, wiping the tears away from his eye sockets.

 _"You are stronger than this Sans."_ Gaster sad frowning.

 _"she hit where it hurts..._ " Sans whispered.

 _Hmm,Shell be proven wrong in a couple of days."_ Gaster said before disappearing, back into the void.

* * *

 **Next day**

Sans didn't go to the PTA meeting,Gaster did. He didn't waist time as he went to find Frisk,"Why hello Frisk." The child turned around and faced Gaster.

 _It's good to see you again._ Frisk signed, _But where is Sans?_ they asked.

"He will not be attending today," Gaster answered,"So I'll be taking his place."

 _What happened?_

"Let's just say,Linda went to far." Gaster said in a serious tone, "Sans will be back tomorrow,so let's keep this a secret." Frisk smiled and nodded. Gaster then turned and walked away, heading towards the room were the PTA meetings were held. When he walked in,he noticed that Diana and Helen weren't there, making his plan more easy.

"Who are you?" Gloria asked (ik I'm forgetting some members, so please tell it'd be very helpful :p)

"I'm W.D Gaster." A gasp filled the room,"It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"You're Sans dad." Scootaloo said,quickly getting over her shock,"It's nice to meet you."

Gaster nodded,"I only have one request of you all,and that is keep my appearance a secret from Sans,I want to surprise him." They all nodded.

 **Next day**

Sans sighed and prepared himself,mentally for the PTA meeting,boy was he surprised when he saw none other than Gaster talking to the other members,"I see you managed to get out of bed today Sans." Gaster said a usual smile on his face.

"I guess you could say I was **BONE-** tired yesterday." Sans laughed at his own joke while Gaster only chuckled. Things went on as normal until Linda showed up.

"Oh Sans," She said,sounding surprised,"I didn't think you'd come back." She sneered. Helen and Diana where with her.

"Please stop that."Gaster said,letting out a low,annoyed groan," I see why you're annoyed by her Sans.

"He,no kidding dad." Sans responded as he took his usual seat.

"Wait a minute..." Linda said,trying to process what's going on.

"Hehe,what's wrong Linda?" Sans asked,"Surprised I wasn't lying after all?"

"This proves nothing!" Linda snapped back.

"Hmm,is that so Linda? " Gaster asked,"We do share a lot of similarities."

"Like what?!"

"well,we're both skeletons." Sans said.

"We have them same magic type (not sure if that's the right word(s) to use) and attacks." Gaster went on.

"we both have PhDs." Sans continued.

"And we both use Gaster Blasters." They bother finished.

"What are Gaster Blasters?" Was the only thing Linda could ask.

"We'll show you later or maybe never." Sans shrugged. The meeting went,well...it was chaotic with Gaster backing his son,Linda could not win an argument and after a while, Linda had basically let Gaster take over the meeting.

Before the meeting ended,Gaster had one last thing to say to Linda and went over to speak to her,"Linda let this be a lesson. "

"On what?" She asked,very annoyed,everyone was packing their things.

"On making my son cry." Gaster glared at Linda,"Never do it again." His tone was serious before he went over to Sans,not waiting for Linda's reply,"Come on Sans,we have to go get Frisk."

"I was waiting for you Dadster." Sans chuckled.

"And you still act like a little kid." Gaster rolled his eyes.

"But you're smiling." Sans winked. Sans felt a tap on his shoulder,facing Scootaloo.

"Before go Sans,I wanted to give to this." She said,giving him a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

Gaster was smiling as they left,it wasn't a normal smile,but a proud father smile.,"I think she likes you."

"Hmm!..." Sans blushed,S-shut up!" There was a long moment of silence as they walked,"Hey dad,I'm thinking about-"

"Creating a secret PTA group that doesn't involve Helen,Linda,and Diana,I know." Gaster said,cutting off Sans,"and you want me to lead it."

"Yep."

"I'd gladly do so," Gaster nodded,"It means I'd get more time to spend with you. I also need to visits Asgore after this."

"I know." Sans sighed,"I'm glad to have you back."

"It's good to be back."

* * *

And that concludes this chapter


End file.
